


Nightmare

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lesbian Marriage, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Romance, Short One Shot, pamsioux, some mistakes but my lazy ass won't correct em, sorta Drabble idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Siouxsie had a bad dream and Pam comforts her.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short and old fic I wrote back in 2009, but it's definitely much more cleaner than the other ones that I haven't posted yet lol... Also, all of the stories I post on here are all old bcuz I don't write anymore...

The dream was disturbing to the point that it caused her to wake up in the middle of the night, panting and trembling. 

 

Her wife, Pam, who was sleeping right next to her, awoken from the sudden movement and quickly sat up. Attempting to comfort her gentle partner regardless if she was still sleepy or not.

 

Siouxsie sat up, weakly leaning against the bed as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

 

She had just dreamed that her wife was laying, lifelessly in her arms, and bleeding a bright velvet color coupled with scattered wounds from Siouxsie’s observation. The dream itself was a little vivid but scary at the same time that it made Siouxsie cry rapidly from a mixture of pain and sadness because she did not want to lose Pam. She could not live without this woman in her life, ever… and if it would happen, she would probably end her own as well, instead of living alone without Pam.

 

No, just no.

 

Pam rested her hands against her fragile lover’s shoulders until the other was content and began to relax.

 

But after a while, she arose from the bed to let go of her with a hazy, sleepy mind before she stood above her lover.

 

Siouxsie looked up with watery eyes and realized she was being wrapped into her arms. Then she did the same, wrapping her arms around the petite blonde’s waist with a quiet sob.

 

Pam later released her grasp, looking down at Siouxsie with a cheery smile.

 

“What’s the matter, my love? I am here for you,” she asks.

 

“I had a nightmare…” Siouxsie replies as she dug her face against Pam’s oversized t-shirt, weeping.

 

“What was it about?”

 

“Y-Your death…”  And that was it, she poured all of her emotions out in her wife's arms. 

 

Pam comforted her the whole time until she stopped crying. 

 

“It’s okay, my darling! I’m here… I will always be here, I promise!” she cooed.

 

Right before Siouxsie could say anything, Pam had lifted her face up with both of her hands until they made eye contact. Siouxsie’s teary but sharp baby blue eyes were staring intensely at her hazel ones.

 

She saw the fear and emotion in them, that had made it pretty clear that she did not want to lose her, at all.

 

Then just like that; she kissed her softly, sitting on her lap.

 

Siouxsie holds back another sob and kisses back, holding onto her wife as they entangle into each other’s desires. The tears were still falling, but the kiss was intense enough to keep her distracted from the dreadful dream.

 

Pam later wrapped her arms around her shoulders, letting out a soft moan and threw her head back as Siouxsie showered her with kisses around the neck and collarbone.

 

The blonde loved her so much that it was hurtful to see her this way but as they continued to embrace, Siouxsie forgets all about it and eventually; they fall asleep together after a passionate lovemaking session that night.

 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> um idk what to say...really...


End file.
